Its Not Nice to Bite
by ChibiTrutenLover
Summary: This will be a Female George Weasley story. It will crossover with the Vampire Diaries, but pretty much only one character. Kol Mikaelson. Please read and review. Pairing: George/Kol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I also do NOT own Kol Mikaelson, or any other Vampire diaries characters I might use.**

**I hope you guys like this story! It just got stuck in my head, I just had to write it. I'm sorry if it sucks. Please READ and REVIEW!**

**WARNINGS: Female George Weasley! And Kol will be the only Vampire Diaries character, I MIGHT decide to add some later on if I can find a way to fit them into the story! And Fem Georges name will still be George.**

**Main Pairing: George/Kol**

* * *

George Weasley was in the Hogwarts library. It was past midnight, but she and he twin were known for their trouble making. She was looking for some new spells for some pranks. George was sitting there, looking through a book with a lot of interesting hexes she and Fred could use, when her head snapped up. She could hear footsteps coming her way. She quietly closed the book and tried to find somewhere to hide.

George found a space in-between a book shelf and the wall, big enough that she could fit in.

'Maybe its Filch.' She thought, with a shudder. He would give her double the detentions she got last time.

Suddenly she heard a laugh that made her froze.

'Creepy.' She thought.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" An unfamiliar voice called out, followed by another creepy laugh.

"I know your here. Hiding." George started to get scared. The voice didn't sound like any of the professors, or staff members. And the voice sounded to old to be a student.

She closed her eyes and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled out of her hiding spot, and pinned to the wall. Her eyes snapped open, she tried to reach for her wand but couldn't find it.

'I must of dropped it.' She thought panicking.

George bit the hand as hard as she could, she tasted blood.

The stranger pulled her hair. Hard. Until she released his hand.

The hand was immediately removed, George heard a growl, as the hand around her wrists tightened, she couldn't see the mans face.

"Biting isn't nice sweetheart." The man said. George glared.

"Well scaring and attacking a person isn't nice either." She spat. The man laughed again.

"Feisty and adorable too." He whispered in her hear.

"I swear if you try anything, I have brothers and friends that will kick your ass!" George said.

The man held each of her wrist in both of his hands, pinned above her head. His body pressed tightly against hers. George couldn't help but blush. She was wearing red pajama shorts, and a black tank top.

"Well first love, you cant even see me, to dark. Second, what if I do, do something, and just kill you afterwards." The creepy man stated, George swore she could hear his smirk as he talked.

George paled. 'This man is sick.' She thought. 'Maybe he's a death eater.' She thought, but then quickly dismissed the thought. If he was a death eater, he wouldn't have been able to get into the school.

" Does Professor Dumbledore know you're here?" She questioned.

"Dumbledore?" The man asked in confusion. "What the hell is a Dumbledore?"

Now George was even more confused. "Dumbledore is the Headmaster." She said. "You need his permission to get into the school, if you don't work here, and your not a student." She explained.

The man snorted. "I don't need anyone's permission for anything." He stated.

George was about to say something else, when the man shushed her.

"I have to go, someone's coming. Maybe I'll see you some other time, darling." The creepy man said. Then he was gone, before she could even blink.

"This way. I heard something this way!" George heard Filch yell. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." She also heard the librarian say.

"Damn." She cursed, quietly. George quickly picked her wand up off the floor, and ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room. "That was a close one." She said to herself, climbing into her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry if it sucked.**

**Please read and review. I really want your opinions!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Please review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter or any of its characters. I also do NOT own Kol Mikaelson from the Vampire Diaries.**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and this one! Please read and review!**

* * *

The next day, George was in the great hall eating some toast. She could not stop thinking about the strange man from last night. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Fred and Lee sat down.

"Last day of school!" They said in union.

George raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were the twins." She said to Fred, with a pout.

Lee and Fred just laughed. George brightened when the three of them started talking about all kinds of pranks they could pull, before they had to go onto the train.

"George, mum sent an owl saying, that instead instead of going to the Burrow this summer, Dumbledore gave the order and the family to stay here for the summer. Something about being safe, and what not." Fred said.

George blinked. "Really?" Her brother nodded. "And Bill is bring Fleur too."

George shrugged. 'Well at least I get to see them' She thought.

"Well, I'm done eating. Ill See you guys later." she said getting up. "Alright, see you later." Fred said as he and Lee continued talking.

**Kol x Fem George Kol x Fem George**

Hours later, George was walking around Hogwarts. She decided to sit down under the tree near the lake. Her thoughts traveled back to the strange man from the night before. The experience had freaked her out. A strange had been able to get into Hogwarts without permission. And she was staying here this whole summer! With the order and her family.

'Maybe I should tell them.' She thought, then she shook her head. 'They probably wouldn't even believe me! A stranger getting into Hogwarts, without any permission. If I didn't see it for myself I probably would have denied it to.' She sighed

'How did he get into Hogwarts?' George questioned.

"Hey George, the train is about to leave. We wanted to say goodbye." Hermione said as she and Luna walked towards her.

George smiled. "Yeah, ok." She said getting up and following them.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapters! Ill try and make the next one longer I promise.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, after saying goodbye, and greeting her family and the order, George changed into some muggle clothing. A dark blue long sleeved shirt, and jeans. She was lying on the ground, near the lake under the tree again. Her eyes closed, trying to take a nap.

"Well, hello darling." A familiar voice whispered into her ear.

George bolted up, eyes wide. "YOU!" She yelled at the man. He smirked. "Yes, me." He said, he was lying beside her. Now that it was day time, George could actually see his face. The strange man had Dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

'He's cute.' She thought. Her eyes widened a little. 'I did not just think that.' She thought with a shake of her head.

The strange man sat up and scooted closer to her. "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier." He said. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He introduced himself, grabbing her hand gently, a planted a kiss on her palm.

George blushed. "George Weasley." She said hesitantly.

Kol smirked. "Well aren't you a cutie." He purred.

George glared. "How did you get into Hogwarts?" She demanded.

Kol frowned. "Is that what you call this place?" She nodded confused.

"Yes, and how did you get in?" She asked, getting angry.

"I just walked in. Nothing fancy, kitten." He said with a shrug.

"Kitten?" She asked. Kol Nodded. "You look like an angry kitten when your mad."

She glared at him, then rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But you cant just walk right in."

"Why not I did." Kol said now glaring at her. Not liking how she kept saying he was wrong or lying.

Completely ignoring him she continued. "And how have you never heard of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." She said throwing her hands up, exasperated.

"Witch craft and Wizardry." Kol mumbled. "Are you a witch?" He asked.

She stared at him, blinking slowly. "No shit." She said blankly.

Kol glared, and growled lightly. "Don't have to be a bitch, kitten."

George rolled her eyes. "Not my fault that you didn't know. But aren't you a wizard?" She asked.

Kol snorted. "Of course not, what would give you that idea?"

"If your not a wizard, then what are you? You cant be human." George said.

Kol sent her a smirk that made her shiver.

"I'm an original vampire."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I** hope you guys like this chapter! Please read and review.**

* * *

George stared blankly at him. "Your an original What?" she asked.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Vampire." He stated slowly as if he was talking to a child. George paled, and tensed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you. Your just to fun to mess with." Kol said with a smirk.

Despite her fear she glared at him, and relaxed a little. "Original? What do you mean by that?" George questioned.

"I'm one of the first vampires. Hence original." He explained.

George continued stared at him. Kol frowned. "What?" He demanded, annoyed.

"Your old." She said plainly.

Kol let out a laugh. "I'm over a thousand years old to be exact, kitten."

"Your as old as dirt!" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

Kol shrugged. "That's one way to put it." He mumbled.

They sat in silence. "Your not going to eat anyone in the castle are you?" George asked suddenly.

Kol shook his head. "Don't worry darling I wont kill any one here... unless they get in my way." He muttered the last part to himself.

"What was that?" George questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." He said, with an 'innocent' expression.

**Kol x Fem George Kol x Fem George**

George awoke the next day to Ginny shouting at her for breakfast. She was sitting in between Fred and Tonks, nibbling on some toast as she listened to Ginny complain to their mother.

"But mum cant we do something, there's nothing to do here." Ginny said whined.

"Ginny dear, there's a lot of things you can do here." Molly said, losing her patience.

Just as Ginny was opening her mouth to complain again, a dark black owl flew in and landed in front of George sticking its leg out. George confused untied the parchment from the owls leg.

"Who's it from?" Fred asked her, she ignored him and opened it.

_Meet me at Hogsmeade, what a stupid name, I'm Bored!_

_Come or I will find you and bite you, and devour you. _

_~Kol_

George suddenly felt the urge to smack something. Ginny looked over Georges shoulder looking at the note.

"We could go to Hogsmeade!" Ginny squealed. Tonks smiled with her. "That sounds like fun." She commented. Ginny looked at her nodding excitedly. "George was planning to go there anyway!" Ginny stated, looking at her mother pleadingly.

Molly sighed. "Oh, all right. As long as your siblings and Tonks goes with you." She said. Everyone agreed to it. "Finish your breakfast all of you." Molly said sternly. George sighed. She had to go to Hogsmeade with an annoying Ginny, and Kol would no doubt drag her around. 'It could be worse.' She thought.

As they continued to eat Ginny Kept staring at George.

"What?" George asked, noticing her little sisters gaze.

"Who's Kol and why did he say he was going to bite you and what does he mean when he says he's going to eat you?" Ginny questioned tilting her head to the side, those who heard her started to choke on their food.

"WHAT!" Molly shouted, giving her eldest daughter a disapproving look.

George glared at Ginny. Why did she have to phrase it like that?


End file.
